Friends with benefits
by Mika Uriah
Summary: No, not really. Friends with benefits. No love or awkwardness. We just... - Slash - Henry/Original Character - rated M for graphic male/male smutty action! - you've been warned.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: really graphic gay – m/m sex, including penetration. If this makes you 'squicky' or isn't your thing, TURN BACK NOW. You've been warned.

* * *

I lost my virginity to a guy called Corey in the mid-1980s. I was in university getting my degree, and I realize now that if Magnus - the woman I consider to call 'mom' - ever found out that I studied this as well as computers/technology and engineering she'd have me quartered. Not because she would or was ever against any kind of love, just I always heard 'Henry, you should be studying books not butts' and I knew that she took my education as important – mainly because she was paying for it.

I never really considered Corey as being hot, but I would never say no to him. I don't think I could. He was pretty tall, with blonde-brown hair and blue eyes. He was a good friend to me and we always messed about with each other, we hunt out a lot and played sports and games together; he tutored me in math and I helped him with his final project for his electrical engineering degree. Corey was confident and funny, and had loads of friends; come to think of it he was everything I wasn't.

It happened a few months after I turned 18; we were around the same age, somehow that made it better, safer? More normal?

Corey and I went to the park after school on a Friday with a few other friends it was late spring almost summer. We all messed about and played catch with a softball until around 7pm when we all decided to go home before it got too dark and we couldn't see anymore. Corey and I walked the same way; his house was around a 25 minute walk from the park and the sanctuary was about another 5 after that. We walked slow and were talking about random stuff and it somehow lead to Corey asking the question, "Are you gay?" I was unsure about my sexuality at the time – I found myself attracted to both genders and I wanted to try it with both before I decided. Should I tell him the truth? I guess I can trust him...

"Uh, I'm honestly not sure," I said to him. "Don't tell anyone," I quickly added.

"Really? I'm kinda the same. I mean, I wanna fuck a girl and a boy before I choose, y'know?" Corey replied, in his quite deep, but soft voice.

"Yeah, same. Have you had sex yet?" was it weird that we were just talking about stuff like this so open and in public? Wasn't sex supposed to be sacred or private or something?

"Nah. Almost. At a party, with Sara," a pretty natural ginger-haired buxom beauty in my biology class. The kind where all the guys wanted to fuck and all the girls wanted to be, "but I had no condoms. I was pretty pissed off to be honest, like I was right there y'know? God I'm still in university and haven't hit any home runs yet."

"Whoa, seriously? She's hot," Understatement of the fucking decade right there. "I'm a virgin too. I wouldn't say no to a fuck right now to be honest," I wanted to bury myself six feet under as soon as the words came from my mouth, but God, it would've been better than jerking off twice a day wouldn't it?

"Well then, wanna come to my place?" he paused and studied me before he continued talking "my parents are out for the weekend, you can stay over, and we can 'experiment' or whatever," he said. I looked at him and he looked back, serious. I couldn't believe he just said that. I suddenly turned extremely nervous. I found myself looking around to see if anyone was listening to our conversation, we were alone. Thankfully.

"Really? Corey, we're good friends. Don't you think this would make things awkward?" I replied.

"No, not really. Friends with benefits. No love or awkwardness. We just...fuck," he said it like he was talking about the weather or the game, did he have experience with this? I didn't say anything. I was blank. I wanted it, but was I ready? "C'mon. You even said you'd have a fuck right now. I wouldn't say this if I wasn't serious y'know me better than that."

"You have condoms, right?" I asked, there was this new topic in the news about this 'cancer' that was affecting gay men and I wanted to be careful. We both did. We both had to be. Corey smiled with delight. We got to his place and he let me in, and locked the door behind him. I checked the time on my phone - it was around 7:45 I think, so I called Magnus and told her I was staying at Corey's.

We both took our shoes off and went upstairs and into his room. His room was tiny – I'm pretty sure it was the same size as one of the walk-in closets in the sanctuary, and he had a single bed. "Ummm...go to my parents' room, it's up in the loft extension. I'll be there in a minute." I walked up the other set of stairs into the loft. It was a big room, and right in the middle was a king sized bed. It had an en-suite bathroom with a walk in shower and a huge bathtub. I sat on the bed and heard footsteps, and Corey appeared in the doorway. He was barefoot and had a condom in his hand, which he slipped into his pocket and walked over in front of me and pulled his navy-blue 'wife-beater' tank top over his head, and let it drop to the floor. His body was pretty average, no clear six pack, but he was strong and had loads of stamina. He pulled me up and grabbed my sweaty smoke grey t-shirt, and took it off for me. We looked into each other's eyes and he signaled for me to go down.

I got on my knees and got hold of his waistband, before pulling his tracksuit bottoms down to his ankles, and he stepped out of them. He was in nothing but his white briefs, and his huge, soft bulge was right in front of my eyes. His legs were muscled and hairy, and he had big thighs the kind that was from hours of biking and running, just how I liked it. I played with his dick through the fabric, massaging and gently squeezing his balls and softly pulling on his shaft, but stopped before he could get hard and stood up. I unbuckled my belt and let my jeans fall to the ground, and stepped out of them, using my feet to take off my socks, and kicked the pile of clothes away. I was wearing a pair of light grey boxer briefs, and my dick was still soft.

"Get 'em off," Corey said to me. I was kinda self conscious about my body so I slowly pulled them down. My dick was around 3.5 inches soft but Corey seemed pretty okay with it. I reached for the waistband of his boxers with both hands and pulled them down bit by bit. I started at the back, sliding them over his soft ass, feeling his cheeks in the palm of my hands. I looked at him briefly before I pulled down the front; he was looking down at my hands, slightly biting his lips and I could tell I was turning him on. I moved my hands to the front of the waistband, and slowly pulled them down showing more and more of his cock.

It was still soft, yet really thick and hung almost halfway down his thigh. A big smile grew on my face and I bit my tongue; I couldn't believe my first time would be with him and his big dick. He looked at me and smiled, and I asked how big it was. "Like, 6 inches. Soft. You'll have to wait to find out how big it is hard." I laughed and lay back down on the bed, and Corey lent over me using his left arm as support next to my head. His arm was strong and pretty muscular, and he had lots of armpit hairs which was a turn on for me for some reason that I couldn't fathom. "Who's gonna top then?" He said to me. He moved his body slightly closer to me, and adjusted his position - I was lying on the bed, my head on the pillow, and his legs were either side of mine, his crotch resting on mine, our dicks touching.

"Uhhh, I don't mind," I said back to him, trailing my finger around his chest.

"Let's just go with it."

"Okay," he said to me, as he got up on his knees. He moved me further up the bed so I was further upright on the pillows and went down on me. He used his left hand to play with my balls and the middle finger to play with the bottom of my crack. His right hand was starting to jerk off my dick, and I was getting hard fast. In no time I was rock hard and Corey was jerking faster and getting into a good rhythm. "Mmmm, much bigger," he said with a laugh (my dick was 7 inches hard). I paid no attention, because his hand job was so good. He spat on his own hand for lube and got back to work, even faster. I let out groans and arched my back, I felt like I was gonna explode. I leaned my head back just as his lips finally touched my dick. He took the hand he used to jack me off with and rubbed my stomach, and used his other to play with my nipples.

His tongue swirled around the head of my throbbing dick and he began to put more of my dick in his mouth. He got halfway and came back up, already needing air. I sat up, resting on my arm, and ran my fingers through his hair before pushing his head down on my cock. About 5 inches was in his mouth, it felt great. He was starting to gag after a bit and he pulled back up before I could cum and wiped his mouth and looked me in the eyes. "Fuck..." was all that came out of my mouth as I breathed heavily and nodded my head. He got his breath back and allowed me to anti-climax before he started again.

"Ready?" he said to me.

"Yeah..." I replied, before he put his lips on my dick again; "All the way this time." I put my hand on the back of his head and pushed his head all the way down. He had my entire dick in his mouth, his lips touching my pubes and his tongue sliding down the back of my dick. It felt amazing and I felt as if I was gonna cum any time. He gagged but I held on. I leaned my head back and moaned loudly and breathed heavily. "Yes! Shit! Fuck Corey I'm gonna cum!" I let go of his head and grabbed on the bed sheets tight as jizz rushed up my shaft and straight down his throat.

He quickly took me out of his mouth as the final shot of cum came from my throbbing hard dick and landed above his mouth. We were both out of breath and I was still slightly shaking from the greatest orgasm I just had. He swallowed and wiped his mouth, smiling. He crawled back over me and we were face to face, and he said; "Glad you liked it."

I lifted my head up and looked down towards my dick, but all I could see was Corey's. It was huge and pretty thick, and hard. I was in awe as I looked down at it. "Worth the wait?" he laughed. "9 long inches, for you."

"Shit, man. It's fucking big."

"I know," he replied, with a smile. He was obviously proud of his manhood - he should be. He went back down, and kneeled in between my open legs. "Shit, condom's in my pocket." He went to move and go and get it but I stopped him.

"Fuck it," I said. I wanted this now; I didn't care about protection at the moment. He tried to hide his smile but he couldn't. I smiled too and leaned back; he lifted my legs up and pulled me closer to him, so I was lying on my back. He put one leg over his shoulder and held the other in the air, and moved his dick to my virgin asshole. He used the mixture of my cum and his spit to lube himself up and the tip of his cock touched my asshole and slowly pushed in. He was so thick and it was already starting to hurt, but I wanted this and tried to ignore the pain. He was a quarter in and I was already moaning. He adjusted his position and started to slide in again, much easier this time. He was almost completely in me when he pulled almost all the way out, leaving just a bit of his head in. He re-entered fully and stayed put. I moaned and let the pleasure take over. He began to slowly move in and out of me, with prefect rhythm.

I moaned louder and louder as he slowly got faster and faster. He was soon pounding his pelvic area against me, groaning heavily in pleasure. I was jerking my dick and moaning his name. Corey started talking to me, saying things such as "you like that?" and telling me to say his name. He stopped thrusting straight in and out and begun to roll his hips in a slow circular motion, speeding up quickly. He got back into a rhythm and fucked me in that position for a while longer before we changed position. We both lay on our sides, and I lifted my leg in the air to give him better access to my ass. He was behind me, his arms wrapped around me, fucking me harder and talking dirty. He breathed heavily down my neck and started to play with my nipples. He was sweating a lot and breathing heavily, and slowing down as he lost energy.

He pulled his dick out of me and lay on his back on the bed. He put his hands under his head and spread his legs apart. His dick was still rock hard and stood up straight. I sat on his stomach, facing him, and teased his slightly hairy nipples. I licked and sucked them making them erect, and tweaked them with my fingers. I had one hand behind my, slowly jerking his dick, keeping him hard. I got off of his stomach and moved back. I held his dick in my hand and slid it into my ass. I bounced up and down on it, sliding it in and out of me, my hands on his waist as support. My dick was bouncing up and down as I moved, slapping his stomach.

Corey moaned and smiled as he came closer and closer to cumming. I sped up and began to play with his nipples again in a perfect rhythm, making Corey moan my name out as his cum poured inside of me. It was warm and felt great inside of me. I slowed down before sitting down, his dick fully inside of me, and lay down on top of him. I ran my fingers through his hair as I looked at him, and we were both silent. He moved his hands onto my ass and rested them there. His dick went soft so I pulled him out and lay next to him. We fell asleep next to each other.

I woke up in the morning from the sunlight coming through the window. I rubbed my eyes and looked to my right - Corey, laying on his front, his ass exposed. It was nice and plump and not to round. I stared at it, my dick getting harder, wanting to penetrate him. He was still asleep.


End file.
